When The Days Pass
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: Years have past by, and things have changed. Now what will happen to the old fire rescue bot. How will he deal with all the changes. The team has been separated, Cody has grown up, and now heatwave would have to move on. though no longer bound by secrets or fears he may finally embrace the feelings he has been ignoring all these years.


PROLOGUE

Cybertron had been revived. Bee decided to come him self and give us the news. At first we had a hard time recognizing him with his color scheme reversed. Then fully caught off guard when he actually talked, and with a small smile he gave us the good news about how we would be able to see our old home, to return there once again. The response was happy yet sad. The thought of splitting up the rescue team after all this time, we were speechless for a moment. To fill the silence Cody, with his eyes filled with mixed tears of joy and sorrow, asked about Optimus. Bee's smile fell as he gave the bad news of Optimus' passing. Cody broke down in tears, us bots bowed our heads in respect and remembrance of the fallen leader. That's when Bee gave us the option to choose whether to leave and return to Cybertron, or to stay with the Burns family.  
"NO YOU CANT LEAVE!" Cody screamed in protest. Graham ended up taking him out of the room because we couldn't get him to calm down. We bots didn't know how to react to this, we had the chance to return back to our planet, the place we were sparked, raised, and taught. Yet we would be leaving the Burns, our family, our home. I looked down at chief.

"Heateave, you are the leader of your team. I will leave this decision up to you. We all completely understand if you want to leave," said the chief sadly.  
I nodded and looked back at the team. With that one glance I knew what we all wanted. I looked back at Bee, "It would be great to return back to the old grounds, but I know when I say this I speak for the whole team, that we wish to reside here." I looked back to where the burns family stood, "we choose them, we choose our family."  
Bee simply nodded in return and said, "I understand, our own medic has decided to remain on earth as well. I hope you will stay in touch with me as well as him." Then the black and yellow warrior transformed and drove away. We turned to face the Burns family and we all let out tears of joy.  
As the time passed things began to change as they often did. For a long time everything went as usual, we worked as a team and saved people. Slowly everything changed. We had gotten cleared to reveal our secret to the world, we no longer had to pretended we were tin cans. This gave me the opportunity to be the best man at my partner Kade wedding. He proposed to his girl friend Haily. Blades was able to be Dani's best man for her and Taylor's wedding. Boulder was the the best man for Graham.  
For a while every thing was good until tragedy hit. Chief and chase where chasing after A criminal when he had a heart attack. Chase tried to get him to the hospital, but he didn't make in time. When we had the funeral the whole town was there. The rain fell harsh and heavily, precluding to thunder and lightning soon, the air was thick and humid. It was the hardest for Cody, he was still 16, and needed someone to take care of him. The whole day Cody sat there staring at his fathers grave crying. I made the decision to stay with cody, stood over him to protect him from the rain. Frankie tried to get Cody to leave, but not even she could get him to move. I stepped up as Cody's legal guardian.

After that day things began to fall apart, Chase, no longer having a partner, joined Ratchet at the autobot base, Dani decided to start a flight school on the main land along side her husband and blades. Graham and his wife moved to japan to work on their own brand of technology, and Boulder went along to learn more about Earth, work on his art, and help Graham. All that was left was Kade and his new family, Cody, and me. Doc Green is still here along with Frankie. Now as the years passed things continued to change. I only hope that it will end well.


End file.
